


Train

by Char_the_Fireborn



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Will add tags as I go, mostly kyousaya, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char_the_Fireborn/pseuds/Char_the_Fireborn
Summary: Kyouko inadvertently accompanies Sayaka on that fateful train ride. She manages to convince Sayaka out of her despair - at least, for now - and, also inadvertently, ends up teaming up with Sayaka to take down witches. Homura is pleasantly surprised, Madoka is overjoyed, and Kyubey is annoyed as heck.Rated T for language and themes.





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this! This is my first time posting on here, so it might not be the best fic, but I'll do my best! Also, Kyousaya starts as a (mostly) platonic relationship and moves into romance as the story goes along. Enjoy the story!

 Kyouko stepped onto the train. It was mostly empty, which was good. As Kyouko sat down, the train started moving, drowning out all thoughts of Sayaka, Kyubey, and soul gems. She closed her eyes, and just listened to the whirring of the train. Not having to think, not having to care about anyone again, was a relief. What was it about Sayaka that had even drawn Kyouko to her in the first pla-

 "You can't let her make any excuses." Kyouko huffed, annoyed, as one of the train's few passengers (who she mentally labeled as Douchebag 1) started talking.  _Jeez, why can't people just shut up?_ "You gotta take every penny she's made. Women are so dumb, you can't even give them a little money, or they'll buy something stupid." Kyouko's eyes snapped open.

 "Yeah, you're right. You can't treat them like people." The other man said. Kyouko decided to call him Douchebag 2. "You gotta train them up, treat 'em like dogs. And she likes that, too"

 Douchebag 1 smirked, displaying yellowed teeth. "Just threaten her, say you'll punch her or something, and she'll practically be licking your feet. And don't give her a break, or she'll wanna get married or something. You can't spoil her."

 "There's no way a girl like her could earn as much in ten years. She's gotta learn her place, am I right?" Douchebag 2 said, and both men laughed, then abruptly stopped as Kyouko walked toward them. "Can I help you?" Douchebag 2's eyes narrowed at Kyouko, who punched him in the jaw. He stood up, rubbing his chin. "Hey, what the heck?! You looking for a fight?! Gosh, girls really are stupid." The man hurled a punch at Kyouko, which she easily dodged. Kyouko retaliated with a knee to the groin, and Douchebag 2 collapsed on the ground, groaning.

 Douchebag 1 laughed. "What kinda guy can't even win a fight against a stupid little gi- OW!" Kyouko kicked him in the side, knocking him over with the  _crack_ of breaking bones. The man let out a scream, and his friend, eyes wide as saucers, scrambled to his feet and sprinted towards the exit.

 Kyouko was faster.

 She tackled him to the ground, then smashed her fists into his skull, over, and over, and over, and-

 And suddenly saw the blood pooled around his head.

 And the fact that he wasn't moving.

 Or breathing.

  _Holy shit. I just killed him._ Kyouko was by no means innocent - she'd let familiars go on their rampages, killing people in the process, but she'd never actually killed another person. It hadn't changed today because of the things they'd said - she'd heard men say worse things than these men had said. It was all about  _when_ they said them. On any other day, Kyouko would have written them off as just two more jerks, but today... today, Kyouko didn't see men in front of her. She saw abusive, manipulative, cruel creatures, luring helpless girls into their traps with false promises. She saw Kyubey.

 "I guess you were right after all, huh?" Kyouko swiveled around to see - oh shit. Sayaka was standing behind her, an empty smile on her face. "The world is an awful place, so... why should we even care about saving it?"

 Kyouko sighed, ready to tell Sayaka she should have realized that earlier... then stopped. The only reason she'd talked to Sayaka before was how much Sayaka reminded her of her younger self. Well, if Sayaka was a younger version of Kyouko, this was the moment when she came home as usual, only to find a destroyed church and the charred corpses of her family. Kyouko had responded by shoving the world away, and that had worked out for her. At least, until she met Sayaka. That thought gave Kyouko an idea. "Listen, Sayaka... You're sad because you suck at fighting witches, right?" Sayaka flinched, but Kyouko bulldozed on ahead. "Well, Homura's really worried about you, so I'll teach you the basics."

 "Why does it even matter?" Sayaka's voice was soft, and just as empty and hopeless as her smile. "People like those two don't even deserve saving."

 "Well, yeah, but it's not about saving people. It's about surviving. You've got a family, don't you? You love them, don't you?" Sayaka slowly nodded, and Kyouko continued. "Well, I don't. I've got no one but myself. So do your family a favor and stay alive and kicking as long as you can."

 Sayaka laughed. "You'd make a good point if I was alive." She held up her murky blue soul gem. "I'm not, remember?"

 "That's bullshit. It doesn't matter if your soul's in your body or in a gem. Heck, it could be in a vegetable for all I care. What matters is it's still your soul, and as long as you've got it, you have to keep on living. For your family. For Madoka. And-" Kyouko cut off her sentence before she could finish it.  _And for me._ Why would she say something like that? Sure, she could admit that she'd grown to care about Sayaka, but...

 "I don't know... maybe." Sayaka said.

 "One training session. Deal?" Kyouko held a box of Pocky sticks out to Sayaka.

 Sayaka hesitantly took it. "Deal."


	2. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko meets Sayaka in an abandoned building for training. Sayaka isn't exactly cooperative.

 From the roof of a crumbling building, Kyouko stared down at Sayaka, who was approaching at a painfully slow pace.  _Crap. Her soul gem's still dark, isn't it?_ Kyouko wasn't exactly sure what would happen if your soul gem turned pitch-black, but she  _was_ sure that she didn't want to find out anytime soon.

 As Sayaka entered the building, and began climbing to the roof, Kyouko reached into one of the many hidden pockets in her magical girl outfit, and clasped her fingers around a grief seed. Kyouko would have brought more, but she'd sensed that if Sayaka had to wait much longer, she might... Kyouko didn't want to think about it, which was also odd. She didn't know how many people had died because of her refusal to hunt familiars, but she knew it was enough that she should be numb to thoughts of death by now. In fact, Kyouko  _was_ numb to those thoughts... when they concerned anyone but Sayaka.

 Before Kyouko had time to think about it, though, Sayaka climbed onto the roof. There was an awkward moment of silence, which Sayaka broke with an equally awkward "Hello."

 Kyouko, uncomfortable, cut to the chase. "So, if we're gonna train, you're gonna need a brighter gem than that." Kyouko realized that her hand was still in her pocket, but, not showing any signs of embarrassment, she pulled out the grief seed and held it out for Sayaka to see.

 Sayaka didn't take it. Instead, she said, "I thought magical girls never shared grief seeds. You earned it, right? It's yours."

 Kyouko let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes. It's mine. And I'm giving it to you."

 "Why, though?" Sayaka said, taking a step towards Kyouko. "You said it yourself. It's just the cycle of life, right? The strong destroy the weak, and the weak get destroyed."

 "Sayaka- your soul gem-" Kyouko's eyes were fixed on Sayaka's soul gem, which seemed even darker than before.

 "Why should you care about my soul gem?!" Sayaka's voice was becoming louder, and tears started to sparkle in the corners of her eyes. "I'm weak! I'm the one who's going to die! If it doesn't happen today, it will soon, so why-

 "I don't want you to die." Kyouko said. It came out a little louder than she'd intended, but that meant that Sayaka would definitely hear it.

 Sayaka seemed to deflate. Without speaking at all, she grabbed the grief seed out of Kyouko's hand and pressed it to her soul gem.


	3. Incubator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko attempts to start training with Sayaka, but Kyubey walks in and messes everything up.

 “I must say, I wasn’t expecting this to happen.” Kyouko whipped her head around to see a very familiar catlike creature walking towards them.

 Before Kyubey could take another step, Kyouko had already leveled her spear at his head. “It's your goddamn fault Sayaka's miserable right now, so either you give us some answers, or you get the fuck out of here.”

 Kyubey’s face was as unmoving and emotionless as always. “I would have told Sayaka that her soul would become a gem if she'd asked.”

 “That's a load of bull!” Kyouko shouted. “I don't know how long you've been here, but I know it's long enough that you should know girls like Sayaka wouldn't ask! They're young, and naive, and the second they hear they can have a wish granted, they make the contract, and by the time they realize they fucked up, it's too late. So why the hell are you even doing this?”

 Without hesitation, Kyubey said, “To protect the world.”

 “You’re lying! Sayaka’s part of the world, isn’t she? And you’re not protecting her at all! What about Madoka? You’re always saying she’s gotta become a magical girl, but you know she’ll end up like Sayaka or worse if she does! Even that crazy girl Homura - there’s gotta be a reason she hates you!” Kyouko screamed.

 Instead of acknowledging Kyouko’s words, Kyubey simply said, “Have you heard about Walpurgisnacht?”

 “Yeah, of course I have. What does Walpurgisnacht have to do with anything?” Kyouko said.

 “Walpurgisnacht will be coming to Mitakihara City soon. If not defeated, it will destroy the entire city. Madoka is the only girl in the city who, if she became a magical girl, would be powerful enough to defeat Walpurgisnacht. And when Sayaka made her contract, Madoka was within the wards of a witch. If Sayaka hadn’t become a magical girl and saved her, she would be dead now. As for Homura, I have no idea why she hates me. I wasn’t lying when I said my goal was to protect the world.” Kyubey finished, swishing his tail.

 “You- you coulda told me Madoka was in danger…” Kyouko trailed off, knowing what Kyubey was about to say.

 “Would you have listened?” Kyubey asked. Kyouko didn't answer.

 “What about Homura? She cares about Madoka. She’d save her.” Kyouko was grasping at straws, and she knew it.

 “Are you sure?” At Kyouko’s silence, Kyubey continued. “I know almost nothing about Homura, but I do know that I can't trust her. Sayaka is the only one I could count on to save Madoka.”

 Kyouko doesn't say anything. Nor does she say anything as Kyubey turned and walked out of her sight. In fact, she doesn’t speak at all, save for a quiet curse when she realizes Sayaka has left.


End file.
